The Answer to My Prayers
by SweetWritingIsMyLife
Summary: Poor Edmund gets bullied at the boarding school he and Peter go to. Just a short one-shot plot bunny. No incest, just some feels, and a bit of fluff.


**A/N: Hey guys. Had a little plot bunny I started a while ago, that I just finished. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia. If I did, you can bet I would spend all of my time talking to Aslan and centaurs in Narnia.**

"Oh Edmund, where do you think you're going?" A voice called out. Edmund quickened his pace. He didn't want trouble, as a matter of fact, he hardly ever _wanted_ trouble. Trouble just always seemed to find him. Of course it helped that half of the boys attending the small, private school had sworn themselves as his enemy. They didn't dare come near him when Peter was around, but Peter had a much busier schedule than Edmund, and consequently, they had many opportunities to torment him. Like now. Peter wouldn't be out of class for another half hour which gave them plenty of time to play their little games. He felt a rough tug at the messenger bag swinging at his side, and stumbled slightly.

"Come on, Pevensie, come play with us," the same voice sounded again.

"Stop it," he said, and tried to keep walking.

"Stop it," someone mocked in a nasally voice. Two sets of hands grabbed his arms.

"Hey, let me go will you!" Edmund struggled against them, but their grip was too strong. They dragged him behind one of the dormitories. "Get your hands off me!" Edmund growled. A good part of him knew it was pointless to try convincing them to let him go. Thomas, their ringleader loved antagonizing him. He stepped forward now.

"How's it going Pevensie?" He sneered. He pulled his arm back, and threw his fist into Edmund's midsection. Edmund tried to stay silent, as he knew that Thomas was looking for a reaction. "What's wrong Eddy? Scared to fight back?" Thomas jested. The fist hit his stomach again, this time knocking the wind out of him. After multiple punches with no real reaction from Edmund, things got more violent. The group of boys, five to be exact, formed a circle around him. Inside of the circle, he was pushed from person to person until he stumbled and fell to his knees. Someone kicked his side, then two people picked him up and threw him against the brick wall of the dorm. Still, he stayed silent, refusing to give Thomas what he was looking for. Two of the boys picked him up by the arms, and held him in a standing position.

"You know, Eddy," Thomas said. "I don't like you very much."

"Funny," gasped Edmund. "I don't like you much either. Your a jerk, and your breath smells absolutely horrid." He was expecting the fist that came flying through the air. The boys holding him, released his arms, and pushed him into the brick. His head hit the wall with a loud _crack_ , and his vision became clouded for a few moments. Another foot came slicing through the air, making contact with his nose, which caused blood to start pouring out of it. Someone else kicked his middle, and before he could stop himself, a loud cry of pain passed his lips. Now Thomas was really enjoying himself. Edmund lay, curled into a ball, wishing they would all just go away. _Aslan give me strength,_ he whispered, quiet enough that no one could hear. Suddenly, they heard a shout. Someone came running up to the boys, who had frozen mid-assault.

"Get out of here! The lot of you before I tell the Headmaster," the young man shouted. "And don't any of you ever touch my brother again." Thomas moved toward him threateningly, but stopped dead in his tracks when he received a solid punch to his stomach. He turned and ran, his gang following close behind.

"P-Pete?" Edmund gasped.

"I'm here Ed," Peter said softly. "Are you all right?"

"H-hurts," he coughed.

"What hurts?"

"My head a-and just everything," Edmund replied.

"Who started the fight?" Peter asked, a hint of accusation in his tone. "I thought you were done getting into fights."

"He hit me," Edmund said.

"So you hit him back?" Peter said.

"No, I tried to get away, but his friends were holding me."

"Oh Ed, I-I'm sorry I doubted you," Peter hung his head ashamedly. "Why did they hit you?"

"They think it's fun," Edmund replied. "They're a bunch of jerks."

"Next time something happens," Peter said. "I'll get them all expelled. I promise."

"Just before you showed up, I prayed to Aslan for strength," Edmund said. "I guess you were the answer to my prayers."

"Were you hoping for a different answer?" Peter wondered.

"No. You were exactly what I was hoping for," Edmund said. He would have smiled if he wasn't in so much pain. "Thanks for saving me Peter."

"I'm just glad I could," Peter replied, holding Edmund's hand. "You know, there are better ways to get me to give you a hug though," This time, even the pain couldn't keep the grin off of Edmund's face.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
